Analyte (e.g., glucose) monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient, and another portion of segment of the analyte sensor that is in communication with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit is configured to transmit the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link to a receiver/monitor unit. The receiver/monitor unit performs data analysis, among others on the received analyte levels to generate information pertaining to the monitored analyte levels. To provide flexibility in analyte sensor manufacturing and/or design, among others, tolerance of a larger range of the analyte sensor sensitivities for processing by the transmitter unit is desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for providing a dynamic multi-stage amplification of signals for use in medical telemetry systems such as, for example, analyte monitoring systems.